Yve Jandelaine
"Beschützen. Das ist was ich kann!" '' Einleitung Yve wurde als Sohn einer Hyuran und eines Erlschatten Elezen in Gridania geboren. Er trägt den Namen seines Vaters (worüber er nicht besonders glücklich ist) und hat deswegen schon oft für Verwirrung gesorgt. Ob der Elf von dem er seinen Namen hat, tatsächlich sein leiblicher Vater war, bleibt '''fraglich'! Dafür spräche seine, für Wiesländer doch recht hohe, Körpergröße, die feinen Gesichtszüge und sein Stolz. Dagegen spricht definitiv das Auftreten und Benehmen des Hyuran. Ob er Yves leiblicher Vater war oder nicht, in jedem Fall verließ der Elezen seine Mutter als Yve selbst noch ein Kleinkind war. Auf sich allein gestellt kehrten Mutter und Sohn dem Finsterwald für immer den Rücken um in Ul'dah neu Fuß zu fassen. Yve ist demnach in Gridania zur Welt gekommen, obwohl er kaum Erinnerungen daran hat und dies sogar abstreiten würde. Er hasst den Wald. Er hält sich für einen Vollblut-Uldahner und wird das jeder Person, die er trifft unter die Nase reiben. Tatsächlich hasst er auch ziemlich viel an Ul'dah. Und er hasst auch Limsa. Aber welcher Hyuran ist schon konsequent in dem was er hasst? Aussehen * Yve fällt durch eine für Wiesländer relativ hohe Körpergröße auf. Er hat sanfte Gesichtszüge, deren Jugendlichkeit auch nicht durch zwei (vermutlich von Klingen stammenden) Narben gemindert wird. * Obwohl sich eine der Narben im Gesicht nah am rechten Auge des Hyuran befindet, scheint dieses unverletzt. Es könnte auch sein, dass er hier und da kleinere Narben am Körper hat. Schließlich ist er Gladiator. * Ansonsten macht er einen sportlichen Eindruck. Das Haar trägt er etwas zu lang. * Trotzdem, dass er nicht wie ein Typ wirkt der viel auf Mode achtet, trägt er einen Kaktor-Ohring. Eventuell ein Andenken. Besitz * Ein Langschwert * Eine neue Eisenrüstung (im Rahmen eines Auftrages) Inhalt der Taschen * ein paar Gil (die er mit Freibriefen verdient) Verhalten Ein extrovertierter Ul'dahner. * Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass man Yve SCHREIEN HÖRT bevor man ihn sieht. Das Geschrei muss er sich auf den Marktstraßen Ul'dahs angewöhnt haben. Oder er hat einfach kein Gespür für Lautstärke. * Er drückt sich hauptsächlich grob aus. Zumindest scheint er nicht ganz so heftige Kraftausdrücke zu verwenden wenn Frauen in der Nähe sind. Manchmal. * Er hat kein Problem damit neue Bekanntschaften zu machen. Bekanntschaften aber mit ihm. Hauptsächlich hat er Stress mit Händlern. * Im Grunde seines Herzens will er jedoch beschützen und nützlich für Ul'dah sein. * Er scheint nicht sonderlich nachtragend zu sein Fähigkeiten Kampf * Yve ist ausgebildeter Gladiator und beherrscht den Schwertkampf (wenn sein Schwert und oder die Rüstung denn intakt ist). * Er scheint jedoch keinen Schild zu benutzen, ist ihm wohl zu umständlich oder er besitzt Keinen. Sonstiges * Er ist nicht ganz so schlecht beim Kartenspielen. Allerdings weigert er sich gegen Frauen zu spielen weil er meint, dass diese immer nur gewinnen wollen. Beziehungen Familie * Yvevoix Jandelaine (Vater - Aufenthaltsort unbekannt) Ein Erlschatten Elezen, der sich nach fast 15 Jahren mit einer sonderbaren Bitte an Yve zurück gemeldet hat. * Arianne Forester (Mutter - wohnhaft in Ul'dah) Yves Mutter zog ihn ganz allein groß. Sie ist überzeugte Pazifistin und verabscheut Waffen, dennoch hat sie Yve die Ausbildung zum Gladiator erlaubt. Vielleicht auch in der Hoffnung, er könnte der Palastwache beitreten und ein besseres Leben führen. * Lynneth Mevaran (Verlobte) Siehe Freunde. Freunde * Qata'a Kater '''Epocan - Sein bester Freund. Yve traf ihn am Silberbasar und hielt ihn erst einmal für eine Goldtatze, dann weckte der Mondstreuner sein Interesse. Welcher Mann verzichtet schon freiwillig auf so viele Ladies wie Kater es behauptet? Kurzerhand zog Yve zu ihm an die Mondsichelbucht. Inzwischen ist Qata ein wichtiger Freund für Yve geworden. Er bezeichnet ihn sogar hin und wieder als Bruder. Er vertraut ihm und wird für den Kater so Einiges in Bewegung setzen. Unter all seinen Kumpels ist Kater derjenige mit der meisten Chemie zu Yve, so dass er ihn auch ohne viel Gequatsche verstehen kann. Er ist ihm dankbar dafür, dass er ihm in seiner privaten Sache so zur Seite steht. * '''Merill - Kater's Freundin. Zumindest haben sich Merill und Qata einen Spaß daraus gemacht Yve das glauben zu lassen. Inzwischen hat ihm Kater schon gesteckt, dass dem (noch) nicht so ist. Aber Yve glaubt, dass die Beiden gut zusammen passen würden. Auch für sie würde Yve Einiges in Bewegung setzen. Ihre weibliche Seite und Sichtweise auf die Dinge tut der Männerrunde oft gut. Nach einem Streit mit ihr ist Yve etwas verwirrt. * Nerephim - Auch Nere oder Phimi oder Schattenballerina genannt. Yve würde gern mal einen Trainingskampf mit ihm ausfechten. Dass der selbsternannte Tänzer aus Ul'dah kommen soll glaubt Yve jedoch nicht und wenn doch, dann geht Phimi wohl bloss nachts vor die Tür, so blass wie er ist. Ansonsten ist er echt in Ordnung. Desweiteren hat er Yve einen großen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen. Sein Kodex ist Yve zwar ein Rätsel doch hinterfragen würde er ihn nicht. Fürs Erste möchte Yve ihn aus gefährlicheren Dingen raushalten. * Lynneth '''♥ ''' - Seine Liebe und nun auch seine Verlobte. Eine blasse Lady mit zart-rosa Haar, der Yve und die Anderen bei ihrer Ankunft auf Vylbrand begegnet sind. Diesmal sogar eine wahrhaft echte Lady aus einem Adelshaus in Ul'dah. Zunächst komplett genervt von ihr, kam Yve doch ins Gespräch, er erfuhr die ganze Geschichte hinter dem quirligen Mädchen, dass so oft lacht und öffnete ihr seinerseits das Herz. Lynneth ist derzeit vermutlich die Einzige, die seine Schwäche, gern am Kopf gekrault zu werden, kennt. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fällt, kann er vor Lynn die lockere Fassade auch mal fallen lassen, mit ihr über Vergangenes und sogar Gefühle sprechen. Sie wirkt eine große Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus. Natürlich auch körperlich. Tatsächlich scheint Yve von dieser Frau völlig berauscht und ist zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder verliebt. Er wird sie beschützen und sich notfalls in Gefahr für sie begeben. Während er versucht, ihr möglichst jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, ist er nur noch selten ohne ihre Begleitung anzutreffen. Wer ihn genauer kennt, sieht vielleicht eine gewisse Anspannung bei ihm, wenn er Lynneth doch für ein paar Sekunden aus den Augen verliert... Kateryvebucht.jpg|Kater und Yve am Steg der Mondsichelbucht. YveLynn3.jpg|Yve & Lynn YveLynn4.jpg|Yve & Lynn vor den Toren von Ul'dah. Kameraden / Bekannte * Die Es - Ein ganzer Stamm an Goldtatzen, denen er in Limsa begegnete. E'kagah Nunh betitelt er respektvoll als BOSS. Zumindest scheint Yve kapiert zu haben, dass er dort das sagen hat. Um den Nicht-Sohn vom BOSS: E'zashi scheint der Hyuran ein wenig besorgt. Steht er nicht ein wenig unter Stress und braucht mal eine Pause von dem Stammeszeug? E'rin fasziniert Yve mit ihrer Schönheit, obwohl er lediglich sagen würde, dass er sie 'scharf' findet. Etwas schön zu finden ist viel zu elfisch! * F'aria - Yve hat keine Ahnung wie sie ihr Gil verdient. Und sie isst Blätter. * Maina - Ausgerechnet eine Elezen. Und auch noch Eine, die an die Zwölf und einen Kult des Windes glaubt. Aber sie scheint wohl in Ordnung. Bestimmt weil sie eine Frau ist. * Treas'e - Eine mysteriöse Miqo'te. Yve hat sie seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. * M'uyu und Kiwi - Zwei hübsche Miqo'te Frauen, die Yve an der Akademie der Wüstenblumen traf. * Lawrence - Zuerst begegnet in der Akademie. Dann noch einmal in der Jungfer in Limsa. Yve glaubt dort Lawrence's Lady verscheucht zu haben. Wohl kein guter Start für eine Freundschaft. Allerdings hat Lawrence auch Yves Rüstung wieder klar gemacht. Obwohl Yve, seiner Meinung nach, sehr um eine Freundschaft bemüht ist, sieht Lawrence das wohl komplett anders... * Ryldaun - Unkomplizierter Kerl, der ausspricht was Yve eigentlich auch denkt. * Sihra - Eine impulsive Miqo'te Dame, bei der Yve sich vorgenommen hat vorsichtig zu sein. Da sie nicht bloss ihre Klauen ausfahren kann, sondern auch Heilmagie beherrscht muss sie eine anständige Person sein. Von den Brandtwunden an Yves Beinen ist jedenfalls Nichts mehr zu sehen! * Artov - Der Rote. Scheint ein Kater zu sein, der nicht nur einen ziemlich coolen Job und gleich 2 Ladies am Start hat, sondern mit dem man sich auch mal einen Spaß gegenüber Lawrence erlauben kann. So geschehen im Badehaus. * Tuwyb - Yve begenete dieser stämmigen Roegadyn Frau zum ersten Mal bei einer Art Verhör im Würfel und Becher, als er mit Qata und Phimi dort einen Abend unter Männern verbringen wollte. Er steht ihr mehr als skeptisch gegenüber. Kapiert nicht was hinter dieser Dame steckt und scheut sich nicht sie gegebenenfalls zu beleidigen. Er hat sogar schon einen Kampf gegen sie ausgefochten. Leider mit einer Niederlage. * Z'attana - Sie scheint immer plötzlich in der Nähe von Yve und seinen Kumpels aufzutauchen, oder vielleicht bloss in Phimis Nähe? * Lahen - Ist Yve schon öfter über den Weg gelaufen und dennoch nicht sonderlich aufgefallen: Bis sie ihn im Wolf ansprach und beim Auftauchen von Tuwyb seinen Beschützerinstinkt entflammte. Auch kümmerte sie sich zusammen mit Qata um seine Wunden nach dem Kampf. Yve bot Lahen an sie zu beschützen, obgleich sie ablehnte und ihm von einer sonderbaren Fähigkeit erzählte. * Ayunia - Yve bezeichnet sie in ihrer Abwesenheit gern als "die sexy Mutter", tätsächlich würde er sich nicht wagen ihr mehr als Komplimente zu machen. Je öfter sie ins Gesprach kommen, desto sympathischer findet er die Miqo'te. Feinde * Keine Gesinnung Miqo'te Yve fängt an Miqo'te besser zu verstehen und die Unterschiede unter den Volksgruppen zu begreifen. Dennoch bleibt ihm Vieles ein Rätsel. Manches Kulturzeug will er auch eigentlich gar nicht so im Detail erfahren. Bevor er damit begann, etwas engere Kontakte mit Miqo'te zu machen, kannte er bloss die Tänzerinnen aus Ul'dah, was ihn dazu brachte, weibliche Miqo'te für die wohl attraktivsten Frauen Eorzeas zu halten. Hyuran Sein eigenes Volk, oder zumindest das seiner Mutter. Mit Hyuran identifiziert er sich am Meisten. Jedoch hält er selbstverständlich nicht viel von Hyuran aus Gridania oder Limsa. Elezen Ein schwieriges Thema für Yve. Er hasst sie und ist interessiert zugleich. Warum sind sie bloss so arrogante Bastarde? Lalafell Er kann Lalafell nicht ausstehen, die kleinen Abzocker machen sich einen Spaß ihn am laufenden Bande zu verarschen. Roegadyn Ein bisschen interessant findet er Roegadyn vermutlich schon. Zumindest würde Yve gern mal mit einem um die Wette saufen! Gerüchte (folgt) Mögliche Kommunikationsansätze Whisper, Brief, KK Geschichte (folgt) link=Hauptseite/Charaktere|center